Yuuka Kazami (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Uncharacteristic of what one may expect from a Touhou character, Yuuka fills the grappler archtype, forgoing projectile based combat in favor of hard hitting, close range command grabs. Most of Yuuka's gameplay is focused solely on getting in close to the opponent and setting them up for her throws, some of which sport the highest raw damage in the game. Yuuka is also quite capable of taking punishment, sporting not only the highest Life stat in the game, but also armored moves to help her get in. Despite her strengths, she still tends to struggle against more dedicated zoners. Pros *Boasts the highest Life value in Gensokyo Reloaded, and is thus capable of taking tremendous amounts of punishment. *One of only four characters to possess an air grab. *Has both the highest raw damage output of any character and the single most damaging non-OHKO attack in "Original Master Spark". *Some attacks grant Yuuka super armor, which allows her to take a melee- or projectile-based attack without being put into a hitstate. *More than half of the character's Specials and Spellcards are unblockable. *Extremely dangerous up close. *Has several ways to get around projectiles, including a projectile-destroying attack in Thorny Rose. *Possesses decent mobility for a grappler. Cons *Is still considerably slower than most of the roster, despite possessing 'decent mobility for a grappler'. *Isn't very flexible in the combo department. *Needs to get up close and personal with an opponent to deal any meaningful damage to them. *Cannot chain medium Normals into strong Normals. *All unblockable attacks can only make contact with either grounded or airborne opponents, never both. *Has a large number of bad matchups against the rest of the cast. *Struggles against projectile-oriented characters such as Patchouli, Alice and Eirin. *Suffers from a high learning curve. Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |30|0|0.95|40|20 |Properties= | | }} | |70|0|0.90|80|40 | | }} | | / |0| / |120|60 |Properties=[ ] to charge attack. Charged version: |Version=1 | | }} + | |30|0|0.92|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | |70|0|0.85|80|40 | | }} + | |110|0|0.75|120|60 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} | |55|0|0.90|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |80|0|0.85|80|40 |Requirements= | | }} | |120|0|0.75|120|60 |Requirements= | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |80|0|0.75|120|60 |Properties= | | }} + | |90|0|0.7|120|60 |Requirements= |Properties= | | }} 'Throws' + / | |130|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} + + / | |130|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} + / / | |140|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} + + / / | |140|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |130|26|0.75| |40 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~30f. | }} or | | version: 180 version: 200 version: 230 |N/A|0.5| |100 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. |Version=1 | |1|2|52|55|D|D}} |1|2|50|53|D|D}} |1|2|47|50|D|D}} | version| | version| | version}}}} | | version: 170 and versions: 200 |N/A|0.5| |80 |Properties= version: |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. |Version=1 | |16~36|2|45|63~83|D|D}} |22~62|2|45|69~109|D|D}} |30~90|2|45|77~137|D|D}} | }} | |70|14|0.7| |30 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with airborne opponents. Projectile spawn location varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | |17|2|30|49|D|-4}} |19|2|30|51|D|-4}} |21|2|30|53|D|-4}} | version| | version| | version}}}} | | version: 100 version: 110 version: 120 | version: 20 version: 22 version: 24 |0.85| |30 |Properties= |Notes=Distance travelled varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | |7|2|21|30|-2|-7}} |10|2|22|34|-6|-6}} |13|2|23|38|-7|-7}} |Framenotes= version: projectile invulnerability 1f~24f, projectile nullification 8f~24f. version: projectile invulnerability 1f~28f, projectile nullification 11f~28f. version: projectile invulnerability 12~32f, projectile nullification 14f~32f. | }} | | version: 120 version: 140 version: 160 |N/A|0.75| |80 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with grounded opponents. Distance travelled varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | |6|4|28|38|D|D}} |10|4|23|37|D|D}} |14|4|18|36|D|D}} |Framenotes= version: projectile invulnerability 1f~24f, projectile nullification 8f~24f. version: projectile invulnerability 1f~28f, projectile nullification 11f~28f. version: projectile invulnerability 12~32f, projectile nullification 14f~32f. | }} / or + / | | / version: 130 + / version: 100 | / version: 26 + / version: 20|0.75 | / version: + / version: | / version: 40 + / version: 30 |Properties= / version: + / version: |Version=1 | / |4|4|44|52|D|-27}} + / |4|4|32|40|D|-13}} |Framenotes= / version: upper body invulnerability 1f~8f. + / version: lower body invulnerability 1f~28f. | / version| | + / version}}}} 'Spellcards' or or or | |320|N/A|0.5| |375 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f. | }} | | / | / | / | |60x5 |Properties= |Notes= Final hit can be cancelled into Flytrap | | }} / or / or / or / | |630|N/A|0.2| |756 |Requirements=''"Original Master Spark"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~2f. | }} / | |434|N/A|1| |600 |Requirements=''"Twin Spark"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with grounded opponents. | | }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Yuuka Kazami Category:Characters with a Life value of 1200 Category:Characters with Type 2 comboing Category:Characters with an Air Grab Category:Grapplers